The Newest Invention Canceled for now
by RawrImmaPOTaDOS
Summary: What will happen when Wheatley wakes up Aperture's newest test subject, ASHPoD? She has the ability to create portals without a gun, and she is very special. Rated M for a reason. Human!Wheatley X ASHPoD
1. ASHPoD's Awakening

(Ok, so. This is my new story, it is rated M for a reason. ;DD)

ASHPoD rolled onto her side as she slept in Cyro Sleep, her eyes closed tight as she dreamt. Sweet sleep. Peaceful sleep. Oh, how she waited for the longest sleep in her life, until she was awoken by a sharp knock on her door.

"Hello? I-Is anyone alive in here?" The voice chimed, making ASHPoD scramble upwards to stare awkwardly at the door.

"I need your help!"

ASHPoD got to her feet, blinking away the haze of sleep from her eyes.

"Seriously, this is important! We need to escape, NOW!"

She sighed, walking towards the door, and trying to grasp at the doorknob that was obviously painted onto the wooden door.

"I-I heard footsteps! Someone is alive, isn't it?"

ASHPoD used her nails to grip at the side of the door, trying to pry it open.

"…Oh! Ohohohoh! Are you stuck? Is that it?"

ASHPoD growled, getting on her knees to try and grasp at the bottom of the door, finally managing to get a grip. She swung the door open, and got to her feet. She raised an eyebrow at the man standing at her door. Obviously British. He had a mess of hair, kind of tawny colored, he was tall, dressed in a white lab coat and white lab pants. He blinked his azure eyes at the strange girl.

"Oh! Hello! Ah, you weren't the one I was expecting, oh yes! Chell has escaped…" The man managed to say.

ASHPoD sighed, not daring to say a word as the man observed her closely. He stared into her blue and orange eyes. Wait. Blue and orange. Wasn't that the colors of the portals? And her body, how it slightly curved inwards at the waist, she hasn't developed much. She looked about 17, her white hair tied into pigtails, long enough to rest onto her shoulders. She crossed her arms. "Are you done yet?" She said, blowing a bang that was lying across her face.

Suddenly, the man jerked upwards, jumping at the sudden noise of the girl's voice. "Ah! Yes! I-I am Wheatley… And we need to escape from _Her_." He said, tapping his fingers together.

ASHPoD blinked. This man wasn't the least attractive, no, not one bit. He seemed very strange to her. Very strange indeed. She then took a deep breath. "My name is ASHPoD, but please, call me Ash." She said, tilting her head at Wheatley.

Wheatley happily grabbed her wrist. "Oh! Are you the portal gun girl? I've heard much about you. Yes, yes! Much indeed!" He rambled onward.

Ash's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow as Wheatley spoke on and on. He seemed anxious. "Uh… Weren't we supposed to escape..?" She said, yanking her hand back.

Wheatley paused a second, biting his bottom lip. "O-Oh… Yes, we were, weren't we?" He sighed heavily. "I just wanted to know more about you." He said, faking his sadness, his eyes accidentally rested on the girl's breasts.

Ash followed his gaze, and suddenly lifted a hand and planted it firmly on his cheek, and Wheatley leapt back.

"H-Hey! That hurt!" He said, clutching his cheek.

"Then don't stare there." She muttered, walking past him.

He sighed, nodding. "Note taken. If I stare at your breasts, you will smack my face."

Ash then raised a hand angrily again, and Wheatley jumped.

"A-And if I anger you, you will also smack my face as well."

She nodded, walking forward, staring at the floor as she walked. Wheatley blinked slowly, and then ran up to catch up to her.

"Hey, is there something the matter?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ash jumped, and from reaction, she ran ahead. Wheatley struggled to keep up with her.

"Hey! A-Ash! Wait!" He cried after her, suddenly growing tired. He felt the need to stop his legs, but when he stopped them, he tumbled forwards, skidding and landing face first onto the floor with a loud **THUD**.

As she heard the loud thump, Ash turned her head around and stopped her running. She saw Wheatley, and she blinked. He should start moving again. But he didn't. He lay there, unmoving. Ash slowly walked towards him, and kicked his side gently. "Hey. We need to go…" She said, crossing her arms.

And again, no movement.

Ash blinked and got to her knees. "Hey! Wheatley!" She said, shaking him gingerly. He still made no movement. Her gentle shakes then turned rapid. "Wheatley! Get up!" She cried out.

Suddenly, Wheatley jumped up, making Ash scream. "Boo!" He said happily, only to be sent back down when Ash's fist collided with his jaw-line.

Wheatley groaned loudly. "W-What in the bloody hell was THAT for?" He said, holding one hand agenst his jaw.

"You scared the living daylights out of me, you moron!" She hissed, her armed crossed firmly across her chest.

Wheatley flinched, and growled at the word 'moron.' Suddenly, he pounced on top of Ash, her eyes opened wide in surprise. "I AM NOT. A. MORON!" He screamed at her.

Ash wasn't paying attention to what Wheatley had to say. She was stuck on the idea that he was a man. She was a woman. He was on top of her, and there is no one in Aperture that could help her if he tried to make a move. She blinked, and began to squirm. "G-Get off of me!" She screamed, kicking and shoving him, until a knee connected with his groin area.

"AAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed, falling over onto his side next to Ash. "O-Oh for god's sake! That hurt like… Like…" he said, trying to find the right words to say. He had both hands in between his legs, seemingly holding the part that she kicked. Seeing this, Ash blushed.

"Hey. If you're going to grasp _that_, then at least do it in private." She said, hiding her face away from Wheatley. The male simple rolled on the floor, whimpering.

She then began to walk away.

Wheatley sprung to his feet, and waddled after her. "N-No! Don't leave me! You don't know where you're going!" He said, one hand outstretched to her, and the other still in between his legs.

"Yes I do! I was built here!" The girl howled, reaching for a doorknob and opening it down the hall.

"Nonononono! Don't!" He said, grabbing Ash's wrist.

And thank heavens he did.

The room was a trap, filled with that disgusting water that can kill someone if they had fallen in. Wheatley jerked her back, and held her close to him, on hand on her waist, the other, still on her wrist.

Ash's face then turned a bright red. "A…A-A…." She started to say, until she pushed him backwards. "AND YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" She screamed, falling back into the room.

"NO!" Wheatley said, trying to grab after her. He managed to miss, and he watched the girl fall, down to her certain death. He shut his eyes tightly.

Ash's mouth gaped open as if she was screaming, but no sound came out. She stared at Wheatley, her arm stretched out to him as if he could still save her.

Suddenly, the water drained, and Ash landed on her back in a room that looked like it could be the bottom of a pool.

"_Ah. There you are." _A familiar voice chimed in, and Wheatley's eyes grew wide. Ash covered her ears. "No! No no no!" She cried, her eyes shut tight.

"_Yes. It is time, to test."_ GLaDOS said happily, shutting the door that Wheatley was standing at, shutting him out.

"NO! ASH!" He cried, punching and kicking the door.

"_He can't save you. You are now Aperture Science's new test subject."_ GLaDOS hummed, opening a door that lead to the elevator.

"_Let's get started."_

(Whewww. D: Go ahead, say it sucks. It'll get better. 3)


	2. The Horrid Plan

(Ok, for a moment I had lost motivation.. But now, I'm back!)

Ash didn't dare to move a muscle. She felt something dripping down her face. Moving her hand towards the source, she wiped it away. It was a tear.

"_Oh come now. Crying isn't a part of science, and you _were _built for science. There's no possible way that testing could hurt you." _An irritated GLaDOS retorted.

Ash ignored the angry AI, and held her face. More and more tears came down her face, until she finally began to weep.

Wheatley, who was still kicking the door, was still trying to figure out a way to save Ash. "Oh bloody hell; why not just listen to me? No one EVER listens to Wheatley, never EVER!" He grunted, taking one last hard kick. Suddenly, he heard a loud clang, and he looked at the door.

He had dented it.

Which is what his intentions were, but it obviously angered GLaDOS.

Almost instantly, wires shot at all angles towards Wheatley. "OH BLOODY-" He began to curse, but his words were cut off when wires wrapped it selves around his neck, and his arms, pulling him to his knees.

"_You little pest." _GLaDOS hissed, a camera coming out of the wall, pointing its glowing red optic right at the helpless Wheatley. _"You've dented my door." _She hissed. _"And since you went through the trouble of kicking it, and punching it, I've got a special test for you..."_

That was the last thing Wheatley heard before he blacked out.

Ash finally was in the elevator, going downwards. She started humming a song. A familiar song. A song that reminded her that she could be free.

Exile Vilify.

"_What is that dreadful noise?" _GLaDOS growled, hating the song. Ash had just ignored her. The elevator then abruptly stopped. _"Oh. It looks like we're here." _ The icy voice said.

Ash stepped out of the elevator, and climbed the stairs. A door opened, and she entered. Inside, she was in GLaDOS' lair. "What...?" She muttered, then looking to the side to see Wheatley, fully conscious, and bound in wires. "Wheatley...!" She cried, beginning to run towards him. "Oh, dear god, you don't know how happy I am to see-" She said, a mechanical claw grabbing her shirt and surprising her enough to stop her sentence.

"_Not so fast." _The AI said, a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ash said, squirming around.

Wheatley began to shift around. "No… Ash…" He muttered, the wires around his throat tightening.

"_Hmm… It seems I've run out of test chambers." _GLaDOS said, her yellow optic locked on Ash, drowning her in the cold yellow light. _"We might have to test, right here."_

Ash squinted agenst the yellow light. "What… What do you mean?" She said, shielding her eyes from GLaDOS' optic.

Wheatley's eyes grew wide as the large AI started to chuckle, and then laugh. The laugh turned maniacal, and her chassis swung around in gleeful bliss.

"Well?" Ash growled, crossing her arms.

GLaDOS' laughter stopped at the sternness of ASHPoD's voice. The claw that was holding onto the back of her shirt, began to tug harder, ripping the shirt clean off, exposing the Aperture brand sports bra, and her pale skin, causing Ash to gasp and shield herself.

"_Oh, this should be wonderful." _GLaDOS hummed, the wires coming towards Ash and wrapping themselves around her. The wires around Wheatley then picked him up, and placed him in front of Ash.

"_Well? Don't make me send electrical fields through your body, you moron." _GLaDOS said, the tone in her voice making both Ash and Wheatley flinch.

Wheatley looked at Ash with big, sad eyes. "Ash?"

"Y-Yes, Wheatley?"

"Please, oh please forgive me for this…"


	3. The Test

(Alright, I am WAAAY more motivated. WARNING! EXPLICIT MATERIAL)

Ash blinked and tilted her head. "What are you talking about..?"

And with that, Wheatley pounced on her. "I am so sorry.." He muttered, not daring to look at her face.

_"That's it, dig in, for science, moron." _GLaDOS said, maneuvering her chassis to get a better look on the action.

Wheatley moved his head down and started biting and sucking at Ash's neck, earning squirms and gasps.

"N-No... Stop..!" She whimpered, her face glowing red.

Wheatley moved upwards, lining her jaw with kisses, then her cheek, then her mouth. He locked lips with her, his tongue penetrating her mouth. Ash then felt another tear coming down her face.

GLaDOS laughed. _"You both are pathetic." _She said, amused.

Wheatley tried his best not to burst into tears, for he didn't want to do this to Ash, nor die. He had to do one, and he chose to hurt Ash.

Ash wasn't blaming Wheatley for this. She knew he didn't want to. His body was tense. He was trying to keep things slow. She even heard him whimper at times. She sighed, and wrapped her tongue around his. Wheatley responded in surprise to this reaction, because he jumped. His hand moved downwards, groping her right breast.

Ash pulled away from the kiss with a loud gasp. Wheatley then slid his hand up her bra, and she shivered. "OHHH that's so cold! Coldcoldcold!" She squealed, and GLaDOS moaned loudly.

Suddenly, they both stopped and stared at GLaDOS. "Ahh, GLaDOS, love? W-What was that erotic noise..?" Wheatley asked, staring at the AI.

GLaDOS beamed her optic right at him. _"It's my euphoric responce." _She retorted, and Wheatley then turned back to Ash, and used his index finger to flick at her nipple, hardening to his touch.

"No..." Ash mumbled, biting her bottom lip. She began squirming again.

Wheatley sighed, then used both hands to pry the bra over her head. The look on Ash's face.. It was enough to drive him wild. He wanted to dive right in, to rip off her skirt and panties, and to shove himself inside...

"Wheatley..." Ash squeaked, cutting his thoughts off. "G-Go ahead.. Don't be afraid.. It's not your fault.." She said, locking her eyes on his.

"A-Are you sure, love? I don't wish to hurt you..." He said, looking at Ash with his azure eyes, making her blush more. She nodded.

He gave a shy smile, then pulled the skirt off, then the underwear. He furrowed his brows. "Ah.." He said, prodding her entrance with his finger.

She gasped loudly.

"Oh dear..! I'm so sorry love!" He stammered, pulling his hand back. "No, it's ok..." Ash said, using her legs to scoot closer to him.

"Oh."

Wheatley pulled down his white lab pants, his already hard member twitching in glee. Ash eyed it in curiosity.

He gently pushed the tip in her entrance, both of them moaning slightly. He pushed it in more and more, until all of him was deep inside her. Tears flowed down Ash's face, and she bit her bottom lip, quite hard.

Wheatley grunted, and slowly pulled himself out, grasping a loud moan from Ash.

GLaDOS moaned right with her. _"Ohhhh yessss... I can feel what you feel, ASHPoD. It's splendid."_

Ash didn't respond. She was moaning loudly as Wheatley pushed himself back inwards.

"Ahh.." Wheatley moaned, his thrusts gaining speed, pumping in and out of the small girl. With every thrust, gained another moan.

_"Harder!" _GLaDOS piped in, and Wheatley flinched, and thrusted harder.

Louder and louder GLaDOS' and Ash's moans got, until they hit their breaking point.

"A-Ah! I think I'm gonna... A-A-Ahhhnnn!" Ash screamed, hitting her orgasm.

Wheatley grunted, and hit his orgasm as well. "OHHHHH manalive!" He moaned, pumping his seed into Ash's body.

GLaDOS screeched, her data banks filling with the pleasure of the euphoria, and she suddenly fell silent, and dangled from the ceiling. There was an eerie screech, that made Ash's eyes grow dim, and she suddenly fell unconcious. The same happened to Wheatley.

They layed there in the darkened room, not waking up.

(Oh god, please, JUST SHOOT ME! x-x)


	4. The Plot

Ash awoken in the same room. She stirred, and then sat up. _'What… It couldn't have been a dream…' _She thought, wrapping her arms around herself. Then she felt something stir next to her.

She looked at the moving figure. "Wheatley..?" She whispered, taking hold of the covers, and pulling them away. She was surprised to not see Wheatley, but someone else.

White haired, like her's, but it was much curvier. The dress was awfully short, and the hair was cropped, straightened to the shoulders. The woman sat up, rubbing her eyes and then opening them. On close inspection- Ash gasped –they were yellow.

"_No, you incompetent fool." _The woman replied sharply, sending a chill down Ash's spine. _"That little idiot… Who does he think he is…?" _She muttered.

Ash squinted. "I'd know that horrid, mean, icy voice anywhere..." She muttered. "G...GLaDOS?"

"_Sadly, yes. He's placed me in a human body since he had awoken first. Right before I was shut down after my…" _She cleared her throat. _"...Simulation… I suppose… I let out the screech you heard that makes all living things sleep." _She brushed one of the stray bangs from her face.

Ash blinked. "So, is this what Caroline looked like… Gladie?" She said, trying to be polite.

GLaDOS flinched. _"Don't call me that. And no. Caroline was… Very…"_ She began to mutter words that Ash couldn't understand, but she did understand one word.

"GLaDOS, did you just say that Caroline was… Sexy?" Ash asked blinking slowly. GLaDOS flinched again.

"_Technically, she's me. That doesn't count as anything." _GLaDOS stumbled through her words. It made Ash giggle.

"So, you're lesbian?"

"_BISEXUAL!"_

"Right… So, you are?"

GLaDOS huffed, and then nodded. She looked at Ash then down to her own hands. _"I designed you to look that way. You looked, intriguing." _She said, trailing a hand up Ash's arm.

"WHOA, GLADOS!" Ash screeched, scooting to the side until she fell out of her bed. "I…I can't…"

"_And why can't you?"_ GLaDOS said, anger punctuating the sentence like a nail driving through steel.

Ash flinched. "I… I'm sorry, but I'm straight… And Wheatley…" She muttered.

GLaDOS' eyes suddenly turned fierce. _"What in the world do you SEE in him?" _She screamed, her voice sharp with jealousy.

Ash's eyes wandered. "Everything. I see everything in him."

GLaDOS' eyes softened. She scuffed her feet, as if she didn't know how to react. She then turned, and the wall collapsed, pulling some of the floor with it.

Along with GLaDOS.

"WAITWAITWAIT!" Ash cried, grabbing GLaDOS' wrist.

"_OH DEAR GOD! Ash, whatever you do, please, oh PLEASE don't let go!" _GLaDOS cried, squirming about to get a solid footing.

"I promise… Now, stop squirming and let me pull you up…" Ash squeaked, yanking the woman up.

GLaDOS flew over the edge, landing onto Ash. _"AGH!"_ She grunted with the impact of the landing.

Ash huffed, pushing GLaDOS off of her, and sat up. "The hell…" She muttered.

"_ASHPoD. You know, you could get through to Wheatley. And I know just the way." _GLaDOS muttered, locking her eyes on Ash's.

"And, how would we do that?" Ash said, brushing a bang from her face.

"_We go to his chamber, and kiss." _GLaDOS said, making Ash blush.

"Kiss? Are you INSANE?" Ash said, standing and frantically waving her arms about. GLaDOS sighed sadly.

"_A bit. But it's the only way. It'll get him jealous, and I'll exchange you for my chassis." _GLaDOS stood, brushing the dust from her skimpy dress.

Ash didn't like the idea, but it was the only thing they could do. "Alright. I'm in."

They both then realized they had long fall boots on.

"Oh." Ash said, going towards the edge where the floor gave out.

GLaDOS grabbed her hand and nodded. Ash nodded back.

Then they jumped.


End file.
